


为奴

by Ohnomariya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnomariya/pseuds/Ohnomariya





	为奴

“接吻一百天的纪念日要什么礼物？”  
林彦俊问蔡徐坤。

一

不知道是因为身为台湾人还是本身有毛病，林彦俊记得，并要求庆祝他们之间的很多纪念日。  
告白、初夜、一起出道，这种也就算了，第一次见面、接吻、牵手、一起打球、结伴去练习室……之类多如牛毛的第一次也要庆祝，虽然多半只是他送礼物的借口，蔡徐坤也还是觉得烦不胜烦。

“就正常地随手送礼物就好了啊！”  
蔡徐坤拍着桌子。

桌对面坐着王子异，他慈爱地皱眉思考了一下。  
“我觉得他是不是有点缺安全感。”

“我也觉得！那要怎么样？”  
“创造安全感给他。”

“？”  
蔡徐坤站起来作收拾东西状，被王子异拦下解释。  
“真不是废话，就是，那个，你听说过D/S吗？Dominance and submission. 可以查一下，我觉得可能有用。”

蔡徐坤去查了。

二

“这次你不用给我准备礼物，我来给你准备好不好？但是有一个条件，你不能不接受。”  
林彦俊听着爱人的话有些迷茫，但又欣喜，于是应了声好。

三

所谓的接吻一百天的纪念日，林彦俊从蔡徐坤手里接过一个盒子。  
A6大小，很精美，里面放着一条项圈和一张卡片。  
项圈内部用钢印压出了坤字，表皮漆黑，里皮鲜红，镶着一个精巧的环。  
卡片上写着秀气的花体英文，看起来字迹的主人很少这么写字，只郑重其事地誊抄上去。  
一张建立dom&sub关系的契约，林彦俊第一时间看了落款，dom那一栏已经签上了kun，留给他的是sub的位置。

“你确定你要跟我……做这个？”林彦俊挑了挑眉毛，“你甚至不好意思用中文写出来。”  
“因为中文要留着用嘴对你说。”蔡徐坤敛去脸上所有的表情，看起来严肃得像个陌生人，“由于你的大意，你现在已经失去了拒绝的权利，不过我知道——喜欢刺激又怕冒险，你是这样的。你会喜欢的。”  
“你不会拒绝我。”蔡徐坤注视着林彦俊的眼睛。

相处得越久，印象就越被身边软绵绵撒娇的猫咪替代，几乎要忘记自己的爱人也曾经是年轻狼群里的那匹头狼。  
不，不是曾经，他现在也是。  
被年轻的头狼盯住咽喉的感觉危险而刺激，不由自主地咽了咽口水，林彦俊犹豫着，想要开口回答他。

“这种关系不会改变我们的性生活，我很懒，需要你继续累着。”  
“是的……我不会拒绝你。”

“那么，请求我。”  
“什么？”  
“请求我允许你做我的奴隶。”

漫长的沉默藏着一个考验，没有“已经说好了”的催促，也没有“那就算了吧”的以退为进，只有注视。  
完全信任的注视。

“请，允许我，成为你的，奴隶。”  
说话的人没有注意到自己的每一下停顿都期待着对方的鼓励，被请求的却发现了。  
“很好。”手揉上微微低头的爱人的顶发。“我允许你成为我的奴隶。在我认为有必要的时间内，我对你的安全、得体和愉悦负责，而你需要将一切交给我。现在看着它。”  
“你应信任我。”  
“I will trust you.”  
“你应服从我。”  
“I will obey you.”  
“你的身体属于我。”  
“My body... belongs to you.”

一高一低的声线复述着契约上的守则，林彦俊感觉自己的身体成了一个共鸣箱，否则自己所念出的荒谬的游戏规则何以震耳欲聋？  
已经不是情趣了，是真实的……规则。

蔡徐坤右手抓着林彦俊的手在卡片上写字，左手向下探，隔着裤子挑拨他，按捺着欲望的身体颤抖，歪歪扭扭地描出一个Evan。

“记住我们的安全词，Clap。现在我……主人来教Evan一个姿势，在我的面前，在Evan是我的奴隶的时候，要这样准备好自己。”  
故意改变称呼带来距离感和兴奋，以至于被按着跪到地上也没有反抗。

“膝盖分开到与肩同宽，收腹，提臀，手背到后面，头稍微低一点……做得很好，很漂亮。”  
蔡徐坤欣赏着自己的爱人，宽肩窄腰翘臀，活脱脱的衣架子，西装裤绷紧的面料和暗藏的皱褶让他跪起来美味极了。  
黑色项圈被环上扣紧，严丝合缝，带一点弹性，不至于感到不适，存在感却很强。  
林彦俊甚至错觉自己可以感受到颈侧那个钢印的凹凸不平，那是一个坤字，代表自己属于蔡徐坤。

不属于自己，属于蔡徐坤。

不是哥哥，不是偶像，不是那堵墙，是蔡徐坤的爱人，蔡徐坤的奴隶，蔡徐坤的林彦俊。

停留在面前的手抚摸脸颊，被粉丝们称赞性感的声音此刻更加沙哑。  
“帮我戴上。”  
是一条手环，表皮漆黑，里皮水蓝，压印着一个彦字。  
林彦俊将它扣在蔡徐坤的左手上。

“它们看起来很寻常。”蔡徐坤说。所以我不会允许你把它摘下来，我也不会，除非特殊情况下我同意了。你要戴着它，记住它的意思——你觉得它是什么意思？”  
“我属于你。”  
“可以再清晰一点吗？”  
“我……林彦俊属于蔡徐坤。”  
“很好。”

于是蔡徐坤俯下身和林彦俊交换一个吻。这个吻热烈而缠绵，津液被卷动发出水声，像一个流动的记号。

“做得真好。”  
头发又被揉乱，林彦俊才意识到自己下意识地回到了手背在背后的姿态，甚至一整个吻里都没有松开，第一次在接吻时做了完全的承受者。  
卧室的地毯薄了点，跳舞的人也不宜久跪，蔡徐坤表扬了一句，把耳朵红红的爱人拉了起来，带到床上。

“脱衣服，什么也不……嗯，留下内裤吧，然后跪好。”  
黑色内裤，黑色项圈，细腻而瘦削的身体绷紧了跪在床上，微微低头，视线有些躲闪。  
玩味地笑了起来，蔡徐坤倚在床头，用白皙圆润的脚趾去夹林彦俊的腰肉。  
“不许躲。”  
放过了腰肉的脚趾向下移动，隔着内裤揉弄起那鼓鼓囊囊的一团，让它醒得更彻底。  
“什么时候硬了的？”  
“在……请求的时候。”  
“很想做我的奴隶吗？”  
“我不知道……”  
“不能不知道，你要思考。”  
隔着内裤竖起的性器，龟头被重点关照着，几乎要打断了思绪。  
“我……不想做奴隶，但是想成为你的……”  
蔡徐坤深吸一口气，克制着自己不紧不慢的说话节奏。毕竟网上都说一个dom应该永远清醒和优雅。  
“你喜欢这种被我控制的感觉吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
脱口而出的回答让耳朵的红一直蔓延到颈窝。  
蔡徐坤笑了起来。  
脚趾夹起内裤的边缘，一点一点往下拉，可观的性器弹跳出来，龟头处盈着一滴前列腺液。  
“自慰给我看，但是不许射。”

蔡徐坤说着也把手伸向自己的下身，洗澡时已经准备好了的后穴软软地翕动着，被俊美而尺寸可观的奴隶刺激，湿得要滴出水来。  
他把右手的两根手指插进后穴里搅动着，摸索着自己的敏感点，左手放进嘴里舔湿，借着唾液捻动乳头，充血的乳头带着光泽，上下都时不时拉出淫靡的水丝。

两人面对着面，一个半躺着玩弄自己的后穴，另一个跪着撸动挺立的性器，场面香艳又可笑，但是参与者都认真到极点。  
蔡徐坤没想到林彦俊能服从到这样的程度。他认真地自慰着，每当快感积累到顶端他就停下来等待，只为了蔡徐坤的一句“不许射”。忍耐蓬勃的性致让他蹙起眉头，喉咙溢出不满的呻吟，像一头被捆住手脚的小狮子。

“停。现在来服务我。”  
蔡徐坤故意省略了一些限定词，想看看这头小狮子对服务这个词是怎么理解的。  
林彦俊迟疑着凑上来，想了想，他低下头舔舐起爱人的性器。  
舌头由下至上地刷扫着，偶尔大半根纳入轻轻吮吸，手带着自己的前列腺液爱抚对方的睾丸。  
然后从睾丸往后，舌尖划过会阴，绕着穴口打了一转，干脆地刺入了后穴内。舌头不够长，但胜在灵活、温度，还有自带的淫靡滤镜。  
后穴啧啧的水声害蔡徐坤隐秘地红了耳廓，又欣喜于把自己的快感放在第一位的天然驯服的爱人。  
“很好。我允许你……进入我。”

饱胀的性器刺入湿嫩的后穴，将两人的身体紧紧连接在一起。熟稔的爱人完全了解彼此的敏感点，性器对准G点一下下撞击，每一下都激起带着哭腔的呻吟，像捕食的幼兽细细密密地舔舐啃咬着脖颈和锁骨，搂紧了感受身下的颤抖。  
蔡徐坤的全身已经染上情欲的潮红，一边向林彦俊索吻，一边在心里骂。  
做受方的dom在做爱的时候怎么保持优雅和理智啊！

四

加快的抽插很快夺走了蔡徐坤的思绪，也许是最近劳心劳力的事太多，高潮时晕过去的他直接睡着了，醒来时一身清爽，大概是林彦俊替他清洁过了。  
脖子上东一块西一块敷着香蕉皮，也不知道是哪里看来的消吻痕偏方。桌上压着纸条：我先去工作了，很抱歉留下吻痕影响主人的工作，如果香蕉皮无作用，可使用绿色遮暇应对，请主人责罚。  
落款：你的，林彦俊。  
蔡徐坤笑了起来，面对面要让他说怕他伤自尊，纸条上倒是挺大胆的，就是不知道真被责罚的时候是个什么光景。  
毕竟做主人的半路出家，既不会绳也不会鞭，剩下的惩戒手段不是后穴就是尿道了。

抿住嘴看那挤在角落里的落款，明明可以不写的。蔡徐坤给林彦俊发微信：“怎么署了这么肉麻的款。”  
那边很快回了：“因为我好高兴啊。”  
“林彦俊属于蔡徐坤。”


End file.
